Betrayal That Leads To Honesty
by booky1234
Summary: Post Hush Hush. Centered around Notch:Nora and Patch. We all know Nora has trust issues, but will her actions cause Patch to have some to?


Disclaimer: I do not own Patch or Nora or anything in the Hush Hush universe.

**Jealousy Patch Style**

Nora's POV:

It was just another summer day; I was sitting on my porch enjoying the warmth when Vee drove up the driveway.

"Nora! Get in the car! We have plans!" Vee says in an excited voice

Plans? What plans? I might as well play along. I've been blowing her off on a regular basis ever since Patch and I officially started dating 3 months ago following the life threatening events involving Elliot, Dabria, and Jules. Things were going great. I felt so alive and just GOOD when I and he were together. Which meant we were together A LOT. Which also mean that I've been forgetting my plans with Vee, and every time we would make a plan I would have had a prior commitment by the name of Patch. I felt horrible about it and I know Vee feels like she's losing her best friend to a guy.

"Oh yeah, I was waiting for you out here." I said in a casual voice as if I was expecting her

Vee rolled her eyes. "Oh don't give me that B.S. We never made plans Nora. I knew the only way to get you away from that peachy boyfriend of yours was to show up without warning, and looky here it worked" She said the peachy boyfriend part in a sarcastic tone

"I'm sorry Vee! I just didn't want you to think I was the undeserving best friend that I am"

"That you are my darling. But I love you anyway, so hop in so we can go!"

"Lemme just go let my mom know that you're kidnapping me" I said

After I informed my mom of my whereabouts I made my way to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and sat inside. "So where are we off to?" I asked curiously.

"The mall!" She exclaimed. "We're going GUY shopping!"

What did she say?! I had a boyfriend and she knew that extremely well! "Umm I have a boyfriend remember. His names Patch, tall, dark hair. Ring a bell?"

"Darling I know that, you know that but the hottie mall goers of Coldwater doesn't know that." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Vee!" I said in exasperation.

"Fine Fine" She grumbled. "Then let ME go guy shopping and you can be my back up. Back up is the most innocent thing ever."

Well that sounded innocent enough, and I still wasn't over the guilt of making her think that she was less important to me now that I had Patch. He was at Bo's arcade, probably winning a Lambo this moment. He wouldn't mind would he? It's not like I was cheating on him or anything! I was just backing up Vee. Yeah just backing up Vee.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. Just remember that I'm not looking to cheat on my boyfriend for some wanna be Abercrombie model." I said

"Yeah yeah. But if you do meet someone, don't worry what Patch doesn't know won't hurt him. Even if he did end up finding out it might put a new spicy spark in your relationship! Jealousy does wonders!" She said with a wink as she parked the car in the mall parking lot.

"I am not going to do that." I said sternly as we got out of the car.

* * *

**2 hours later:**

Vee had finally found a guy she thought was stalk worthy in the food court, and we were now sitting at a table about 20 feet from his debating over how to approach him. He had shaggy blonde hair, green eyes, decent body, and looked to be about 6'3 and looked friendly enough. I guess he was hot. I didn't really notice that type of thing anymore ever since I and patch started dating. It's not that I tried not to it's just that no one popped up at me as "Hot" or "Cute". But this guy looked like Eve's type.

"Maybe you should just walk over and ask him if the extra chair on his table is free" I suggested

"What's that going to do?! What if no one's sitting there and he lets me take it? Then what? I take the chair and come back and there goes my one chance at a conversation! I couldn't walk over for a second time and tell him his salt shaker looks better than ours!" Vee said frantically

"Well if he says yes then compliments his phone or look at his food and strike up a conversation." I said calmly.

"Strike up a conversation?! Did you just tell me to strike up a conversation? Is Patch messing with your mental balance?" She shrieked

"Yeah strike up a conversation. What's wrong with that idea?"

"Well.....well....theres...." She stuttered. "You're right I should just go start a conversation. Good idea!" She says happily

Vee gets up out of her chair takes exactly three steps towards the guys table then turns around and sits back down with a nervous look on her face.

"I can't do this!" Vee says

"Yes you can! Look I'll even come with you if you want."

"Oh would you Nora!"

I nodded with a smile on my face

"Thank you! Thank you thank you!" She blubbers happily

I laughed whole heartedly and then said "Okay let's go before he leaves"

We get up and make our way to where he was sitting and Vee starts to talk confidently

"Hi, we were wondering if we could borrow these two chairs? It looked like you weren't using it and eating on the ground didn't seem all that great" She says with a laugh.

Go Vee! She was working this situation!

The guy laughed and then said "Well actually my buddy went to go look for some food and he was kind of sitting on one of those chairs. So you could take one of the chairs or how about you two lovely ladies join us? I can go grab another chair from the table next to the Starbucks" He says in a hopeful town while pointing at the nearby Starbucks.

Vee giggled. "We'd love to join you"

"Great! I'll just go get that chair I promised. By the way I'm Ben." He said sticking his hand out for me and Vee to shake.

"I'm Vee and this is my friend Nora." Vee replies after we shake his hand

"Vee....pretty name." He says in a flirtatious voice "I'll go grab the chair. I think that lady with the wig is eyeing it." We all laugh and then he walks to the starbucks.

"Ohm gosh! He is so nice! Ben! Dreamy name too!" Vee says

I decided to voice the concerns I was having " Vee, he said he had a friend here too. I don't want them to think I'm looking for a guy."

"Don't even worry about it babe. We'll tell them when the times right"

I spotted Ben walking back over with a good looking guy at his side.

"Ladies this is my buddy Michael." Ben said gesturing towards the guy standing next to him.

Michael looked at me and we made eye contact. He held my eyes and then smiled and stuck his hand towards me.

"And you are?" He asks

"Nora and this is Vee" I replied and shook his hand. He held on a few seconds to long. I cast Vee a warning glance and she just rolled her eyes at me. And then she herself shook his hand as we all sat down.

"So where do you guys go to school?" Vee asks conversationally.

"Aldridge High, it's kind of out of town, not many malls down were we live so we always drive around here to find food and malls and all." Ben says

Then Vee and Ben broke off into their own conversation leaving me with Michael. He looked at me and smiled and says "So you live in Coldwater"

"Yeah I do." I say casually not wanting to lead him on or anything. Then I accidentally hit his hand with my own. The look in his eyes said that he thought I was flirting. And he was SO game.

"I see." He says and then picks my hand up and squeezes it. "Your hand is so cold"

Oh no. Physical contact. Not good. I was about to pull away when he laid a gentle kiss on my hand.

"I hope that warms it up"

Oh gosh. This is bad.

"Um you see Michael I kind of needed to say that." but before I could finish my sentence he cut me off.

"Yes we do need to say things huh? How about we go take to my car? I need to charge my phone."

I was about to say no when Vee overhearing our conversation mouthed to me

''Go please!" She gestured with her eyes that she wanted to be alone with Ben

I sighed to myself. I'll sacrifice for Vee. I then nodded a yes to Michael and we got up and started walked to his car and he sat in the driver's side and I stood outside. There was no way I was getting in his car. It seemed pretty casual until he came around the car and grabbed my hand in his own and pulled me towards him to where I was crushed into his chest looking up into his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." He whispered in my ear sending a chill down my spine. But, not the good kind.

"Michael, I have a boyfriend"

"That's okay, I have an on and off girlfriend" He said non-chalantly.

WHAT? He has a girlfriend and he's going around flirting?

"Then shouldn't you try not flirting with other girls" I asked furiously

" Don't worry baby. Don't feel guilty. What no one will know about no one will care about" he said in a seductive voice

He's kidding right? I loved Patch there was no way I was going to stand here and be with this guy! I turned around to walk away but in the process my lips accidentally hit his neck. He took it as an agreement and took my chin with his hand and pushed his lips to mine. I didn't know why or how but by instinct my mouth opened with his and our tongues touched. One of his hands made its way into my hair and the other was creeping its way under my shirt and he pushed us into the back seat of his car. I tried to break free but he wasn't budging. This had gone WAY too far. I was laying on the backseat of his car with him on top of me and his hands were not sliding in the right places. Now both his hand were in my shirt one was attempting to undo my bra and the other was feeling around my stomach and back and my shirt was pushed up. And I don't know how he did it but he already had his shirt off too. I was frozen. I couldn't move. All I knew was that I needed to get away from Michael and this car. Patch. I needed Patch! His mouth moved off my mouth and he was now sucking on my neck HARD. Then something snapped in my brain. I regained ability to move my bones and I pushed Michael off me with all the strength I had and made my way to try to open the car door and when I succeeded I sprinted out of the car when I rammed into something that seemed like a person. I was about to mutter an apology when I looked up into the persons eyes. They were familiar black eyes. I gasped. It was Patch!

"Patch" I gasped

His face was a hard mask. He looked ready to kill. Something told me he knew exactly what had gone down in Michael's car. He probably did too. His angel powers. I looked into his eyes again. They gave him away. His eyes had the most immense look of hurt I had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a hard voice. I nodded. "You'll get a ride back with Vee?" I nodded again trying to keep the hurt off of my face. I didn't even ask him how he knew I was at the mall with Vee.

"I'll see you at my place tonight?" I whispered. We had plans to hang out tonight.

He didn't reply. Instead he looked at me straight in the eyes. That said it all. He was questioning why I was in that car with someone else. He was asking me what he had done to deserve this all. Why? Just Why. I'd never seen him....so...so vulnerable. I started to try to tell him everything. How much I loved him. How much I didn't mean for that to happen. He cut me off. He shook his head and turned away to leave.

* * *

After I found Vee and explained to her about everything that had happened she dropped me home.

"I'm so sorry Nora." Vee said

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later." I said and then made my way into the house and then to my bedroom. I flung myself onto my bed and buried my head into my pillow. Then I heard a voice in my head that wasn't my own.

"_Angel?"_ Patch's voice said

"Patch! I didn't mean for anything to happen...it just did...I never thought" He cut me off as he crushed his lips to mine.

"Shhh I know. But I have to say you never struck me as the type of girl who hooks up in the back of the car." He said teasingly. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Patch....."

"Just tell me....why'd it happen....."

"I didn't mean for it too. The guy disgusted me. He kissed me....and I...I didn't mean to respond...but I did...."

He nodded. "Me and you.....are we going to work? Maybe I should just stick to being your guardian angel and nothing more."

My head started to spin at his words. I needed him. I couldn't let him walk away from me after all we'd been through.

"Why would you say that?"

"Why would you kiss him? Both good questions. But not all questions get answered."

"Patch...answer me."

"Nora...even if you don't know why you kissed him back...I do. You don't have faith in me....I know you want to but you don't. From the first day there became a me and you....you never fully trusted me." His eyes were hard and his voice was low and husky

"How can you just go and say that!? You want to know why I don't have faith in you? You were full bent on killing me for most of the time I've known!" I said in anger.

As soon as the words left my mouth I wished I hadn't said them. I never before that moment had gotten angry at him for his prior agenda that had my death on it. His face was distorted in pain.

"Patch I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say any of that!" I tried to explain myself

"But its true isn't it Nora. You have every night not to trust me. I should've known it would've taken so long to get your trust. Love's not always enough. But now....now you lost my trust too." He said in a remorseful tone

"Then I guess we're even." I said in a cold voice.

"Guess so." His voice was razor sharp.

"Why don't you leave." I said. He then turned to leave. My heart broke when he reached my bedroom door, but then he stopped and turned around and walked back to me taking me and crushing me in his arms.

"I'm sorry" He said

"Me too"

"I guess we both have trust issues. I want this to work Nora. I really do. I love you. I have nothing but you. I'm already responsible for guarding your body....I want to guard your heart too...even from myself. I never want you to be hurt. But I can't protect you unless you let me."

"I know...and I'm trying...I love you too...and I don't know what I would do without you"

"Let's make a pact. Honesty is important in trust right? So let's start by being honest about everything. If this doesn't work I'm afraid we're going to have to resort to ." He said. And I knew the fight was over.

I laughed."Okay lets pinky promise on it" I teased

"Tongues are more affective then pinkies Angel." He said and then leaned down and put his mouth on mine.

Review! I hear that green button is Patch worthy-------


End file.
